fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Wei Qi
Wei Qi '(レイ市, Rei-Shi Lit. Girl Who Conjure Fearsome Skills'') is the Guild Ace of Knights Templar; working as their strategist and widely-recognized as '''The Greatest Strategist for her intelligence and well-planned strategy to ensure her guild's survival. She has planned a lot of ploys to make sure that her guild will gain the upper-hand whenever they got caught inside a Guild War. Surprisingly, all of her plans work out flawlessly and she soon caught a small portions of her guild master's attention as a normal member;- something which allow her to rose into the level of Guild Ace - despite not being as strong as most of it's members. Following this event, Wei Qi slowly rose into fame and finally goes on into a worldwide recognizition for her brilliance inside the battlefield or anything related to it. Soon enough, rumours about her many accomplishment manage to reach the 's ears, and they soon put on some interest on her. Prior to joining Knights Templar, Wei Qi has worked for an unnamed Detective Agency for three years;- seeminglt being partnered with Almark Giovanni for most of the time. Usually, she will take on the assignments given by her leader to investigate any Dark Guild's activity - developing many traits (notably intelligence) in the process. Due to her experiences working as a detective, Wei Qi uses the experience gained and combine it with all of her plotting inside battles. Practically, Wei Qi that people knows nowaday is the same during the time she works with the Detective Agency, and she decided to retain it until now in order to became a Famous Genius. __TOC__ Appearance Wei Qi was rather a beautiful mage with an undying charisma; added with a good reputation. She possess a well-rounded body with a slender figure that could get any man's attention. She is by far, one of the most attractive female member inside her guild:- Knights Templar. Her skin is very unique in colour and could be considered as a "rare find";- due to the fact that she is one out of the few peoples who match perfectly with a pale-white skintone color. Despite being a "Strategist"; Wei Qi has many appearance traits which goes out from someone expectation of what people considered as "smart-ass". She have a dark-purple hair colour and a pair of violet eyes which 'dazzle' slightly in both daytime and night. In addition, she tied her hair in the style of a ponytail - but can be considered as a bit unique due to it's frame. Personality History Synopsis Main Storyline Sunset: Everything Has It's Ending Filler Stories Fairy Tail: Enchanted (Mentioned) Equipment Mystic Orbs Chinese Rings Natural Abilities Ways Of Combats Master Dancer Specialist: An extremely rare, yet unique and arkward ways of fighting;- Wei Qi is one out of the few mages who fight by using a swift steps of graceful dance. At the age of 11 years old, Wei Qi have started to show some talents in dancing;- taking a dancing class inside the Xa Pi Academy and have a regular dancing practice for every weeks. She is distinguishedly skilled with dances such as ballet, fan dance, umbrella dance and any other dances which includes flexibility into it. At the age of 14, Wei Qi first used her dancing ability as a mean of fighting against a bunch of bullies; easily fending them off by only dancing and avoiding attacks - letting them to go fairly tired and blurred before finally attacked them with a blow which is as "grace as the wind and hard as the iron". Not too long after that, Wei Qi discovered about two floating orbs which were kept inside her family house's basement after her parents' death. When ultilizing her "dances' along with this orbs, she can easily be referred as the "Shaman Queen Of Crowd Clearing" - easily put on a match against several strong mages while defeating with relative ease. Her dancing ability is greatly enhanced when used along with the orbs; not to mention the sole fact that she can increase the proficiency of her movement when casting the Chinese Rings of her possession as well. During her progress of becoming a "Dancing Master", Wei Qi only uses her dancing capabilities to dodge, block and evade any incoming attacks directed to her on the earlier stage; before slowly using it as a mean of offense as she accelerate her skills. By manipulating the eternano inside her body, Wei Qi can deliver a blow a reconsiderable amount of physical damage while making a flexible-grace battle move. Wei Qi, despite her feminine figure - is confident with her ability to ultilizing a dance into a necessary mean of combats. She can best out some of the Master Swordmanship Specialist when combined along with her dancing weapon set;- especially with her pair of spheres that she had practiced using for around 9 years. According to her previous partner, Almark Giovanni, Wei Qi's dancing-combat skills became greater if Wei Qi performs them while pouring her heart and soul into the dance;- not by using anger or any other mean to harm someone, unless if they try to hurt Wei Qi of course. Aside from combats, Wei Qi usually used her mastery over dancing to perform in front of the Knights Templar guild member - entertaining them whenever it is supposed to be a time for some fun. *'Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant': *'Dance of Punishment': *'Dance of Aura': *'Dance of Conjuring': Physical Attributes Magical Prowess Magic And Abilities Darkness-Make Darkness-Make ''(Lit. Darkness Molder by Logic) ''is a type of Molding Magic which is ultilized by various mages by molding the element of darkness into a solid object. In order to cast it, Wei Qi would need to concentrate on her negative power and release it as an obstacle through the usage of her eternano. Darkness Magic Illusion Magic Wind Magic Assorted Spells/Others Relationship Quotes Trivia *Yes, she is based off Da Ji from the Koei Video Game series, Warriors Orochi. However, the author merely took some of the information and rewrite it completely by herself. *Wei Qi shares' the same name like the author's friend name. Hence, this character was created as a tribute and dedicated to her. *This is the author's first attempt in creating a character by using a Chinese name. *This character was not created for the sole purpose of Fairy Tail: Enchanted. Instead, for kick-off and stuff. *Permission to use Darkness-Make were granted by Persona, a long time ago, presumably a few weeks. *She is mentioned in Enchanted's plot, Three Unites? No and several others, but she didn't appears physically either. *This is the author's favourite article aside from Joy Adelia. *You perverts, don't look at the booty in the infobox, I choose the wrong pictures. =W= *Permission to make Knights Templar Guild Ace were given by Advent himself.